El Escritor
by Mayra Exitosa
Summary: Una divertida historia de como un escritor... hace que su imaginación explore caminos que no ha recorrido, pero la editora, puede hacer que corra o recorra esos caminos, averiguaremos que hara el escritor y que hará la dama de limpieza que le han mandado para que termine su nuevo libro...


**Fic**

_**El Escritor**_

_**Por Mayra Exitosa**_

… Se encontraba sentada, sin embargo al cruzar las piernas mostraba que más allá no había lencería, estaba coqueteándome, se lamió los labios, insinuando mucho más que la carnosidad de ellos, una de sus manos sin destino coherente, tocaba su busto invitándome, y ya no podía ocultarlo más, la observe a la distancia que nos impedía estar unidos, culminar ese placer que ambos anhelábamos, hacerla pagar por cada ocasión que me tentaba, dejarla agonizando por más y provocarle uno y otro…

-¡ring! ¡ring! ¡ring!

\- ¡hallo!

\- Por fin contestas, ¿irás a firmar los autógrafos esta tarde?

\- ¿Quieres el siguiente libro no?

\- Por supuesto que lo quiero, Albert. No puedes continuar retrasándolo constantemente,

\- pues tienes que dejar de llamarme en los momentos menos oportunos

\- ¡que! ¿Estas con alguien? ¡Por Dios! ¡Eres un pervertido! Te acuestas con toda mujer que ves en el camino para poder escribir y dices que soy inoportuno.

\- No estoy con nadie. Estaba escribiendo.

\- ¡ah! ¡Lo siento! Pero quede formalmente que irás esta tarde a la librería "fallo me"

\- Manda a mi representante, no puedo ir, la mujer que arreglaba mi casa se marchó, tengo que lavar, limpiar y… escribir.

\- ¡Otra vez! ¿Pues que les haces? Ya te mandé hace un mes a una mujer muy buena

\- Con más de cincuenta y ocho años, crees que le es fácil venir hasta mi casa, subir tres cuadras arriba, caminar por el bosque y los jardines y decir, requiero tres días de descanso y dos de trabajo. Ni tu me pagas por eso.

\- Te dije que la dejaras dormir en la habitación de servicio.

\- ¡lo hice! La mujer roncaba que parecía un dinosaurio, se escuchaba por toda la casa.

\- ¡No te lo creo! Trabajo con Demi More

\- Pues mas que More, duro Demi.

\- ¡No me alburees, Albert!

\- No lo hago, tu que me mandaste a una mujer que no deseaba el trabajo.

\- Es que la anterior quería acostarse contigo.

\- Porque me pusiste precio, le dijiste que escribía erótico y que me hacía fantasías con todas las mujeres que veía.

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- Por supuesto que no, mi mente trabaja bien, tú que no escribes, no sabes quien esta tras el teclado, la historia, crees que el tipo pervertido que se acuesta con cien mujeres es el que escribe, si no lo hago, como crees que tendrías audiencia y firmas, eres incorregible, no sabes nada de mí.

\- ¡Esta bien! ¡está bien! ¡Lo siento! Mandaré a una amiga tranquila, pero por favor, deja que duerma en la habitación de servicio, no es fácil ir y venir hasta tu casa.

\- Con tanta publicidad que has hecho, pronto darán conmigo, y tendré que volver a cambiarme de hogar.

\- Vives en el quinto infierno, no creo que haya un séptimo.

\- Para entonces le llamaría séptimo cielo y ya no escribiría para ti, si logran dar conmigo.

\- ¡estas loco! ¿Tengo un contrato?

\- vencido desde hace seis meses y si sigues interrumpiendo lo haré efectivo, ya déjame escribir.

¡cuach!

Colgó el teléfono

Regreso al teclado y vio la historia, luego vio hacia el pasillo, la ropa sucia y todo lo que estaba mal, no podía continuar.

En las oficinas generales, llegaba la hermanita menor de James White, quien estaba llorando y este negaba angustiado,

\- ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

\- Nada, que quiere que me vista como monja, que su marido se le alborotan las hormonas al verme, que no puedo continuar trabajando ahí.

\- Lo siento, debía buscar una agencia de empleo, te mande con la Sra. Elroy porque pensé que necesitaba que editaras sus libros, no que estuvieras cuidando sus mascotas.

\- Mascotas, su marido es el que requiere cuidado, apenas ve una escoba con faldas y se le echa encima, no pudo trabajar ahí.

\- Esta bien, sabes…

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea, al final, Candy podría ayudarlo a que le firmara el nuevo contrato, ya estaba vencido y si perdía a Albert, no volvería a tener un best seller en su empresa, ese hombre escribía con letras de oro y las mujeres pagaban por tener el original.

\- Tengo el trabajo perfecto para ti, solo que tendrás que aceptarlo, si o si.

\- Lo que sea, solo que no me vista como monja, ya quedé traumatizada. Con una cara de diablura, James sonrió y respondía,

\- Podrás vestir hasta en traje de baño o bikini, tengo un hombre mustio que requiere imaginación, no toca, no bebe, no hace nada, solo escribe.

\- ¿Escribe?

\- Si, y si aguantas ahí tres meses, te dejaré editar todos los libros que desees de la empresa.

Candy saltó a sus brazos besando su rostro y gritando

\- ¡Oh hermanito! ¡Por eso te adoro!

\- Yo también hermanita, yo también. Sonreía satisfecho, porque la sorpresa que le mandaría a Albert no se la esperaba, Candy era una pila revolucionada de alta energía, dormía poco, era limpia extremo, había sido enfermera técnica, estudió para editora de libros, cuando le dio la beca para hacerlo y que formara parte de la empresa familiar. Ahora solo deseaba leer, leer y leer, comía libros como nadie, editaba, corregía y era todo un estuche de monerías para la empresa, pero además le daría la tarea de que le firmara el contrato actualizado.

Había pasado tres días, y continuaba con los que haceres, pero si traía personal domestico por contrato darían con él, el haberlo colocado tras uno de sus libros, ya era bastante publicidad, porque ese dichoso libro había sido el más vendido, el best seller numero cuarto de su colección "Te mojare, completa".

Desde esa ocasión, su privacidad se había hecho parte de su vida diaria y ahora tener compañía era algo imposible.

El sonido en la puerta lo asustaba, lentamente y sin hacer ruido se asomaba a la mirilla y no había nadie, abría y una joven sacaba la lengua, le abría un ojo y el otro lo guiñaba, luego lo empujaba y pasaba cerrando la puerta.

\- ¡Ya llegué! Me dijo James que estarías ansioso porque llegara, y aquí estoy, dijo que había una habitación de servicio y que dejaría todo completamente limpio, veras que estarás en buenas manos, ve a hacer lo tuyo, me encargare de todo.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¡Candy! No te dijo James que hoy te llamaría para que em abrieras la puerta, porque no se la abres a nadie.

\- ¿James?

\- Si, James White, me envió a cuidar de ti, de tu casa y de que estés relajado y tranquilo, no se mucho de comidas, pero nadie se ha muerto cuando cocino, me gusta la limpieza, y me dijo que tenías una habitación especial para mí.

\- El cuarto de servicio está bajo las escaleras.

\- ¿El cuarto de servicio? ¡Estas loco! Me gusta dormir bien, no voy a dormir bajo la escalera.

\- No juzgue por las apariencias, señorita…

\- Caaa… ndy… ¡Memorízalo! Te servirá y puede salvarte la vida.

\- Candy, la única habitación en esta casa es la mía, y créame no dejare que duerma en ella. Usted fue contratada para dormir en el cuarto de servicio, debió acláralo con James.

\- Ya me las pagara ese James. Por el momento, dime donde puedo poner mis cosas, vengo un poco cansada, como podrás notar y estoy….

… La dama se quitaba el abrigo mostrando un vestido estrechado en sus curvas y mostrando sus turgentes bustos, era corto y satinado en rojo, sus zapatillas pequeñas mostraban su exquisitez, sus manos eran finas y delicadas, una abundante cabellera perfilaba el rostro más hermoso que había visto, el constante movimiento de sus labios casi podría provocar…

\- Tengo que irme, esta usted en su casa…

\- ¡Oye! Ni me escuchaste. Me dejaste hablando sola y embobado como si hubieras perdido el oído.

Entraba en su habitación y bajaba su rostro, se había encendido como si fuera un adolescente, la joven vestía como Julia Roberts en mujer bonita, solo que antes de convertirse en dama, enseñaba casi las corvas y esta damisela, tenia más de… y de… ¡Oh por dios! Y ahora como podré quedarme con esa chica solo.

\- ¡Toc toc!

\- ¿Quién… es?

\- Vamos… sal de ahí, ni siquiera me has dicho tu nombre, además… es en serio que deseas que duerma bajo la escalera.

El escritor recargo su cabeza en la puerta, vio hacia su cama y suspiraba, ahora si tenía como escribir, y para colmo, lo había logrado, James le mando una joven para pervertirlo.

CONTINUARA…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

**Y con la idea de escribir, pues, al menos ya sabemos que lo que escribimos, también lo imaginamos, no siempre lo hacemos ;)**

**Un sincero Abrazo a la Distancia**

**Mayra Exitosa**


End file.
